


Taken

by titansatemysoul



Series: Wayward Son, We're By Your Side (Prompt Fill Collection) [9]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 10:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18737440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titansatemysoul/pseuds/titansatemysoul
Summary: After a morning delight with Ignis, there's something that Noctis can't seem to get out of his mind. As usual, Ignis will pay the price, though not in the way he's expecting.





	Taken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [morrezela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morrezela/gifts).



> _A White Day gift for Zelamorre_

There’s nothing quite like watching Ignis in the throes. Noctis had woken up a bit too early on a day that promised to drag and rather than use that extra time to prepare, he woke him for a morning delight. Even with his face hidden in Noct’s crotch, Noctis has everything he needs, pumping his fingers in and out of Ignis, stretched rim twitching and clenching. Simple play is far too underrated in Noct’s opinion, especially if Ignis’ reaction is anything to go by. He’s always been especially responsive, always the one who will plead for the chance to receive. It’s the unique characteristic of being done to that attracts him. One of very few things Noct has ever encountered that strips him of all propriety and outward illusion and down to the most basic need that is seeking pleasure. Noct’s laid back nature has allowed for this in his life more-so than Ignis, whose upbringing and personality have made it a constant, lifelong struggle. Perhaps that’s why he craves it so. Perhaps it’s the reason Noctis chose to watch today, weeks of stress heavy on his shoulders, living vicariously through Ignis’ escape.

Ignis is leaking all over his chest, his sucking only half hearted at this point as he rocks back onto Noct’s hand. Noctis gives him a firm reminder, thrusting up into the wet fissure of his throat. It works both to his benefit and detriment, refocusing Ignis but distracting himself. As if sensing this, Ignis doubles down on his efforts, ensuring Noctis can concentrate on bringing him to release.

He’s extremely talented when it comes to making Noct finish quickly, when he feels like it; or in this case, when their schedule requires it. Noctis comes still knuckle deep inside Ignis, rivulets splashing onto his stomach and Ignis’ face. Doing his best to work through it, he’s determined to take Ignis over too, curling his fingers and searching out the deepest parts.

Orgasms from within are a beast all their own. Everything comes from the core, slowly percolating to the surface until it finally boils over. Full body quakes and low seated cries as Ignis spills onto Noct’s chest. It carries a lingering pleasure that will stay with Ignis long after they’ve left their bed.

Noctis helps him sit up, trading lazy kisses until Ignis’ second alarm forces out of bed. By the time Ignis emerges from the shower, his mind is turned squarely towards the coming day. The same can’t be said for Noct. Body showered and dressed, his mind tangled in the sheets, waiting to be taken.

-

“I had a feeling you weren’t finished.”

Ignis is pretending to be put off, but he doesn’t stop Noctis from locking the door to a little parlor well off the main hall or resist when he pushes him onto one of the lounges. He’s down by a single flick of the wrist, giving one last thought to the banquet they've left down the hall before turning his attention back to his King. Noctis makes it dreadfully easy to risk it all, piquing Ignis’ interest with this sudden interlude to the evening. Propped up on his hands, Ignis watches as the King’s mantle gathers carelessly on the floor, the jacket and adornment around Noct’s knee.

“Shall I join you?” Whatever this is, it will be best if he takes his queues from Noct, to go along with whatever it is that’s driven him to make such a reckless decision. Certainly not his first, of course. Noctis has dragged him into many inappropriate corners and alcoves to indulge in all of his many perversions, though it has been some time.

“You shouldn’t,” Noctis replies, undoing the clasp on his slacks. “I’ll let you keep your clothes on tonight.”

Ignis catches his meaning almost instantly, pupils blowing out as his mouth drops open. Forays such as these usually end in Ignis the one being used. Noctis fiddles with his crown, seeming to decide it’s easier left untouched before setting upon Ignis, his eyes predatory and piercing, icy blue sending a shock throughout. Everything about Noctis is like a looming shadow, black tresses haloing his features in darkness, overtaking Ignis as he settles in his lap, naked except for his dress shirt.

As it turns out, Ignis is still the one to be used.

“This morning, then?” He asks, a slight tremor in his voice.

“Not enough,” Noctis smirks when he says it, digging into his breast pocket and coming back with a small packet of lube. “I want what you had.”

Just like Noct, and even more like a King, to want it all. Ignis’ cock swells as Noctis tears the plastic with his teeth, spitting out the corner with all the elegance of a drunkard before spreading some onto his fingers.

“Let me help you,” Ignis attempts to take some of his own, but Noctis slaps his hand away.

“You just want to touch me.”

Well, of course that’s what it is, though Noctis has always been known to be a bit careless when it comes to himself. Less practiced than Ignis, more impulsive, and _always_ in a rush.

“Stay still,” he says sharply when Ignis shifts against the cushions. “ _This_ , isn’t for you.”

So Noctis makes him watch as he opens himself up, hunched forward balancing on one hand as he reaches around. He seems satisfied by his own fingers, spending more time than Ignis was expecting fingering his rim. Noctis seems to be on his own timeline, in his own head and intent on his own gratification, Ignis present as no more than a tool to achieve.

“Take your cock out,” even strained and breathy, Noct’s demands send Ignis reeling to obey. He pushes his trousers as low as he can in their limited space and presents his cock, hard and thick for his lovers pleasure.

“Feel good?” Noctis teases the head of his cock with the rim of his entrance, rocking without penetrating. “Have you missed this?”

“ _Of course_ ,” Ignis whines, holding himself at the base, using all his strength to keep still. Noctis takes hold of his own sex, pulling long, slow strokes that Ignis has no choice but to watch. No one can match the way Noctis can tease, sinking down and sitting up just as Ignis threatens to breach, all the while jerking himself off, gasping his name just to make it all worse. “Noctis, _please!_ ”

“Even when I’m the one taking it, you’re the one who gets fucked.”

Ignis’ face burns at the truth of it, crying out as Noct begins to sink onto his cock. The initial tightness, slow spread of Noct’s insides always tests Ignis’ ability to hold out, cruelly coaxing him to the finish before anything has even begun. Tonight is no exception, every slow inch suffocating him in searing heat, all cast in the hiss as Noctis grits his teeth, powering through his discomfort to reach the payoff. Every sound registers a half step higher, cracking his voice as he finally touches down in Ignis’ lap.

There’s no point in suggesting that Noct give himself a moment, and as expected, he doesn’t. Barely down ten seconds and he’s rolling his hips, mouth dropped open and fisting Ignis’ best shirt. All the strength that serves Ignis when Noct fucks him now serves the King himself, hitting his stride and working himself up and down on Ignis’ cock.

“I said keep your fucking hands to yourself,” he snaps when Ignis goes to touch him. And so for the second time that day Ignis finds himself being done to, left only to enjoy what Noct gives and hold out until he’s no longer needed. Which is the hardest part, locked inside Noctis with no seconds reprieve. The sound of slapping skin is loud, it’s cadence fast and sharp as Noctis fucks himself into oblivion. He changes axes, sitting flush and grinding, head thrown back and mewling as Ignis’ cock reaches his prostate. Afraid to break whatever spell Noct has imparted onto himself, Ignis puts a hand over his mouth to cover his own sounds of pleasure.

Noctis comes, full body spasms rocking him in Ignis’ lap. Low seated moans that get higher as they reach his mouth. He can’t say a word against when Ignis throws his arms out to support him, holding him upright as come spills between them, Noct’s hips still rocking as his orgasm crests and begins to dissipate.

He’s still hazy, fucked out with slurred speech, but as always, _in control_.

“I guess you’ll want yours now, right?”

“Noct, you can’t possibly...”

“You can,” Noctis retorts, referring to the countless times Ignis has been fucked past the point of his own pleasure. “Don’t patronize me, Ignis. I want you to fuck me.”

Ignis is smothered when Noct swoops down, biting his lip hard as he licks into his mouth, trading breath as he goads him into moving on his own. There’s no resistance when Ignis touches this time, tentatively placing his hands on Noct’s waist as he adjusts himself for better leverage. He can still feel the spasms in Noct’s thighs as he carefully rocks his hips upwards, observing the reaction.

“Fucking do it,” Noctis bites him again. “You know how badly you want to.”

Ignis makes a pained, pathetic sound. Noct is too close to see, but Ignis can feel that devilish smile he wears when he’s successfully gotten his way against his lips. He’s _fucked_ , in every sense of the word as he allows himself to snap his hips, nearly sending Noctis off kilter before he digs his fingers into his hips, locking him into place. Despite his own personal session, Noctis is still exceedingly tight, gripping Ignis and making him work for every thrust. The man himself is coming face to face with his own taunt, thrown into overstimulation and struggling to contend. Noctis will never concede, never say that it’s too much. It’s what the evening has been all about, the endgame he’s been working towards from the start.

“Fuck, _Ignis_!” Noct fully collapses against his chest, throwing his arms around Ignis’ neck as he’s wrapped up in his arms. Ignis digs his heels into the tile, using it as an anchor, holding Noctis close as he fucks up inside him. For a second, he’s actually concerned that Noctis has passed out, just about to check when his voice, husky and unsteady but still _Noctis_ at it’s core appears up against his ear. “You’re so good at taking it up your ass, Iggy, I always forget just how much I love it when you fuck me.”

Ignis practically shouts as he comes inside Noctis, strength zapped, instinct the only thing keeping him moving as his cock pulses. It seems to last forever, stream after stream filling up his King until his soft cock slips out and the excess trickles out with it.

For once, they’re even, both spent of every vestige of energy, neither out on top.

“I love you,” Ignis breathes, adjusting Noct to a more comfortable position in his arms.

“Me too,” Noctis echoes, leaving Ignis just a bit smug that he’s clearly the most drained of the two. “I’m not going back there, by the way.”

Ignis laughs, looking around for something to wipe off with.

“No Noct, and I don’t think you can.”

**Author's Note:**

> This one fic has more porn than I've written in all of 2018/19


End file.
